Gwen
Gwen, Pre-Searing Gwen is one of the biggest mysteries in the game. She is a little girl that you see behind the Resurrection Shrine on the east-side of the Ascalon City entrance. The first time you speak to her, she will give you the Gwen's Flute quest in which you need to find her lost flute. If you complete the quest she will want to follow you in your adventures. She is a very useful sidekick as she is never targeted by enemies and can heal you for 20 HP randomly when your health is down. Speak to her to have her follow you and speak to her again to have her wait. If you have any of the items you can give her, she will ask for it instead. If she is following you, she will be waiting for you anytime you enter an explorable area (but not the Catacombs, that is a dungeon) but if you log out or if you enter Ascalon City she will return to her original location. You may also give all or any of the following gifts to Gwen to make her more attached to you: *Flute **Bought from any merchant in Pre-Searing Ascalon. **You can give it to her only once. **Her appearance will change once you give it to her, she will carry it in her hand. **It will make her a little happy, and she will start playing it. **While she is following you, she will play it once in a while when you are idle, and always when she heals you. **It seems that she will not heal you unless you give her the flute. *Small Girl's Cape **Bought from any merchant in Pre-Searing Ascalon. **You can give it to her only once. **Her appearance will change once you give it to her, she will be wearing it on her neck. **It will really boost her attachment to you. *Red Iris Flowers **Found randomly in most explorable areas in Pre-Searing Ascalon. **You can give her all the Red Iris Flowers that you find, she can't have enough of them. Note that if you have given her the flute and the cape she will take all the red iris flowers you have in inventory before offering the tapestry shred. **It will slightly increase her attachment to you. If you plan to save the 200 gold pieces the Small Girl's Cape costs, you may just give this item to her. **Once she gives you the Tapestry Shred there is no reason to give more to her, so you may want to sell them instead. Once she likes you enough, she will give you the most valuable thing she has (according to her) which is the Tapestry Shred.After given the Tapestry Shred her mother Sarah seems to disappear,and can't be found,reasons for this are unknown. The fastest way to get the item is to give her the Flute, the Small Girl's Cape and three Red Iris Flowers (total cost: 219 Gold Pieces). Note: If you join a party with someone who had already given the items to her, she will be wearing them already, the event will be messed up so you will not be able to get the Tapestry Shred. Quests Given *Gwen's Flute Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Lakeside County (just outside Ascalon City behind the Resurrection Shrine) Quotes Gwen speaks of many things as she follows you around. All the characters she talks about are characters you meet in the game. The following are possibly all of Gwen's lines: While following you: *''"Are we there yet?"'' *''"Are you a hero, too, like Aidan and Devona? My daddy was a great warrior, but he died when I was seven. Mommy says maybe we'll see him again after we die. Do you think that's true?"'' *''"Devona is so pretty! I love her hair. Do you think my hair will be that pretty when I grow up?"'' *''"Have you met my mommy? Her name is Sarah. She's the town herbalist. She helps make sick people well again."'' *''"I hope this isn't too dangerous."'' *''"I'm on an adventure!"'' *''"Lady Althea's father is a duke. That means he's important, and he knows Prince Rurik. I'd love to meet the prince someday."'' *''"Mary Malone brought us apples today. They're so lovely and ripe! Mommy wouldn't let me have one. She's saving them to bake a pie. Yummy!"'' *''"Mommy says I shouldn't bother the grownups so much, but there aren't any children for me to play with. Besides, they're all so nice to me! Well, most of them are, anyway."'' *''"Mr. & Mrs. Hathorn have children, but they're too young to play with me. Sometimes Mrs. Hathorn let's me hold the baby. He's so cute!"'' *''"Old Mack has a bull named Bill, and he's really mean. Once I saw him chase a man and hurt him real bad. Someone ought to do something about him. If my daddy was here, he'd kill that old bull and carve him into steaks!"'' *''"Prince Rurik and Lady Althea are going to get married! I can't wait! I hope I get to attend the wedding. I just love weddings!"'' *''"When I grow up, I'm going to be a hero like my daddy. I'd like to be a warrior, but the mesmers' outfits are nicer, don't you think?"'' While not following you: *''Eww! A big beetle!'' *''I think I'm going to follow you!'' *''I want to be an adventurer too. Can I come with you?'' *''I wonder how many flowers it takes to fill a vase?'' *''My daddy was an adventurer like you. Once, he let me go on an adventure with him.'' *''Someone help me!'' *''The Red Iris Flowers are my favorite!'' *''When I grow up I want to be just like you.'' *''You look really strong. Can you teach me anything?'' Gwen, Post-Searing After the Searing you can find Gwen's Broken Flute and a Tattered Girl's Cape (which seems to no longer spawn) as remnants of Gwen. Her fate, though, is unknown. It is believed by many players in the game that, given the availability of Gwen items at every merchant before the Searing and given that her items are marked as Quest Items, that there is some quest that has to deal with her fate after the Searing that is yet to be announced. Upon entering the Underworld via the Temple of the Ages, players will see the ghost of Gwen's mother, Sarah, worriedly asking other ghosts if they have seen her daughter. Notes At the end of one of the BWEs during the beta stage of the game, the developers at ArenaNet unleashed a destructive Gwen upon the unwary citizens of Tyria as seen in this screen capture and in this movie. This fueled the famous wallpaper (by a player) that shows her as some creepy demon-possessed child. Some players have misconstrued this as Gwen's actual future role. In the Japanese Website of Guild Wars, Gwen makes an appearance as "Gwen-chan", and together with Dr. Boar, teaches the basics of the game to new players. There is an additional rumor pertaining to an elusive "Dead Flower". This quest item is believed to be a post-searing version of the Red Iris Flower, much the same way as the Tattered Girl's Cape is the post-searing version of the Small Girl's Cape. Some claim to have seen this Flower in their ventures, spawning in places as far apart as the Maguuma Jungle and the Crystal Desert. There is no hard evidence of the item's existence, however, so at this time it is regarded as no more than a rumor. Currently, there is a "preserved, red iris flower in elona, it is not known what future role this will play Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Lakeside County